Synthetic
by Comycat1987
Summary: Created to face the Ultra beasts, Type: full was supposed to be the ultimate Pokemon. But not everything goes as planned, and what happens when the three synthetic Pokemon are sentenced to be frozen for eternity? (Based off of the files in Ather lab)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pokemon or the Pokemon owned by Pokemon XD**

* * *

The first thing it knew was consciousness. It didn't _know_ it was conscious, it didn't register anything. It didn't -or rather couldn't- register it was alive. It couldn't process anything. But it remembers distortion, like staring into another dimension beyond compression. It was in something, a dimension of its own behind thick glass.

Blurred figures stood behind the distortion, moving, odd shapes blurring to format things. Lights blinked rhythmically and muffled machine beeps reached past the barrier.

It didn't stay like this for long. Only a few moments before consciousness faded. It knew nothing still, until it regained light. This time it was more clear, more defined. It could _feel_ , process what it saw and heard. It was suspended, a dimension it knew not of the sensation of breath. Completely still, with wires attached attached to its body floating among bright green fluid. The distortion remained, a blurring barrier. It remained still for it did not know how to move, how to make the things it felt go to where it wanted them too.

There was a faint shout, one of the figures waving a long stick like appendage. It watched as more of them gathered, looking in at it.

Then there was a shock, and for the first time the creature felt pain. It was not great- it was a small shock- minor discomfort. It did not know what to do, what the feeling was, and it had no time to dwell in it as it lost light again.

When it awoke, the world it knew was fading. The distortion that sustained it was draining, leaving. It slowly moved with the liquid, it's body moving closers to the ground. The creature felt more emotion now, fear and confusion.

The liquid was e..ventually gone, leaving it lying limp on the cold metal bottom of its world. It could see clearly, too clearly. Things were sharp and bright, and it did not expect this change.

The glass that separated it's world from the rest began to move stiffly. It lifted, letting a cold air burst into the chamber. The creature shivered instinctively, it's body moving for the first time.

People with white coats surrounded it, some making small movements on a white pad, some looking at it. It was odd, how the creature suddenly knew the difference. Between it and humans. It stared back, unsure of what to make of this.

One of the humans stood out the most. A small boy with blond hair and a black hoodie with red rims. He was the only one with color, the only one who seemed _real_.

The boy reached out. His hand came closer and closer. His innocent green eyes shone with wonder and admiration. The creature could do nothing, nor could the scientists as his hand landed on the sharply turned, beak-like muzzle of the creature.

It was warm. It never felt warmth, but it knew this was good. Calming, safe, the feeling of life pulsing from that tiny hand. The creature stiffened, then relaxed, much to the scientists relief. The boy smiled softly and rubbed his hand up and down the creatures silver muzzle, and the creature could feel how soft the hands were.

The creature made a noise, its first sound. It was a crooning noise that had a metallic ring to it and ended with a sharp note. It made the scientists flinch, and scribble something on their notepads, but the boy just smiled.

A tall man with shallow cheeks and dark eyes stepped forward. "Alright Gladion, that's enough. Your mother should have taught you better than to randomly pet in-progress experiments. What if it bit your hand off? Get out and let us do our work." His voice was harsh and annoyed, and it scared the creature. It lowered it's head and stared at the man with sharp eyes.

This new emotion, anger, was overwhelming. The creature could feel it's body twitching, it's muscles wanting to move without knowing how. It let out a sharp growl, but it was so quiet no one could hear.

The boy, Gladion, turned towards the scientist. " My mother's more worried about me ruining the experiment rather than getting my hand bit off. Besides, if I'm not allowed to show this thing some kindess, who will? " He spat. His eyes were challenging, waiting for someone to give him an answer. One or two of the scientists looked down.

"Tch, like it knows the difference. It's not human, and it's our job to get this experiment over with and present the results. Not pet it and feed it Poffins. Now, leave and take your childish ideas with you."

Gladion huffed and turned to the creature. He layed his hand on its muzzle again and leaned in close.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." He whispered softly. Then he stomped out of the lab, turning to give the tall man a long glare before leaving through the sliding metal doors.

The creature watched Gladion leave, wanting to follow. But it's body wouldn't move. It cried out, but no one did anything. The creature would always remember how helpless it felt, sitting on that metal platform while the first bit of kindness it ever knew walked out the doors.

"Alright, put that thing back to sleep so we can do some scans. Also send these files up to president Lusamine. Tell her that experiment no.1 type full is operational as far as basic body functions go, But We haven't checked the RKS system functionality, or the state of the skeletal and organ systems."

The tall man gave a yellow folder to a brown haired woman, who hurried out the doors. Another scientist hit a blue button on the metal platform and the creature felt instantly drowsy. It fought this feeling, not wanting to go into the dark again, but there was nothing it could do as its consciousness left it once again.

* * *

 **Out of all the new alolain pokemon, Silvally had to be my favorite, which surprised me. I refrained from looking at most of the new info, so I could be surprised, but I knew about Lycanroc and was crazy over it. I love Lycanroc, but when I got Silvally it quickly became my new favorite alolain pokemon, and second favorite pokemon over all (Manectirc is my favorite ^_^) and I thought it would be interesting to write a fanfic based off of the files in lab A in Ather foundation. I'm not sure how often I will be updating, but reviews are appreciated! I also have a pokemon creepy pasta that I would like some criticism on. Check it out if you have time :3 have a great day, and good luck shiny hunting! (I chained a shiny rockruff!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(I came back and fixed some errors. Not all, a few.)**

 **For clarification I would say Gladion is 11 or something in his fic. I'm certain he's around 15 in sun and moon, and if he's not than oh well XD I think he's older. SaM takes place two years after Lillie leaves, and there's a time period between the time Gladion leaves and Lillie leaves. So if we say that between a year or two, that puts him in the 14-15 range. I doubt a little 9 year old would leave his mother alone, or even be allowed to rent his own apartment. Yes, pokemon is… weird but in my logic Gladion is 14 to 15 on the game, okay? He's 11 in the fic. Do you agree with me or not? Maybe I overlooked something but at least it's not like Mallow or something XD (cleavage pouc** **h)**

 **(strong language ahead. Gladion has a very dirty mouth.)**

* * *

When type: full regained it's senses, everything was dark. It was back in its glass, the only light being a slowly blinking light on a large, rectangular machine. It felt tired and sore, and would've let itself drift off if it weren't for a pair of familiar green eyes staring at it.

"I told you I'd be back, didn't I?" He said with an arrogant sniff. Full tilted it's head and remained still.

"Alright, now to get rid of this stupid glass."

Gladion messed with a few buttons, until the machine beeped loudly and the glass lifted with a shriek. Gladion didn't flinch, but instead looked around annoyed. Full did flinch, the sound scaring it.

"Dammit, do they rig this crap? I swear…"

Gladion rubbed his wrist, a habit of his, and turned to Full.

"Hey, it's gone now. You can move now."

Full could hear the coaxing in his voice, but didn't know what for. It opened its mouth but remained silent. Gladion huffed then chuckled.

"You look like a moron doing that. Come on, come here." Full still didn't understand, and this time let out a frustrated shriek that ripped through the empty lab. Gladion did flinch this time, covering his ears from the surprisingly sharp sound.

"Jeez, why would they give you such a strong vocal box? Man… you need to be quiet or they'll catch me." Gladion rubbed his wrist again.

The boy walked up to the creature, placing his face close to its face. He stared into Fulls eyes, making it nervous.

"Can you move?"

Full hesitated before shrieking again, a little quieter, but still enough to put the poor Gladion who was in front of him in pain.

"Aaaaarghhhhhnnnnn… I'M RIGHT HERE, DAMMIT!"

"KKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIWWAAAAAAAAAARIIIIIIIING" Full responded with another scream.

"STOP IT, I HAVE EARDRUMS!" Gladion yelled, and instead of rubbing his wrist he roughly grabbed it.

"KKKKIIIIIIiiiiiiiiing"

"NO!" Gladion held the creatures muzzle shut with his arms. Full froze for a moment, judging what was happening, before trying to open its mouth. It opened with ease, with Gladion struggling to shut it.

"No! NO NOISE. SILENCE IS GOLDEEN (Intentional XD)"

Full, surprisingly, let Gladion shut it's mouth. Gladion sighed in relief as it seemed the creature had calmed down, but it suddenly shrieked again. With a closed mouth. The sound was loud enough it didn't really matter.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! WHY?" Gladion let go of Full's mouth and crashed to the floor, instantly crossing his legs. He grabbed his wrist again, so hard his knuckles turned white.

"WHY MUST EVERYTHING AROUND ME BE A DICKFACE? "

Type:full was silent for a few seconds before letting out a quieter, metallic bark. It held a chiding tone, as if it knew Gladion had cursed. Gladion turned to Full with his middle figure raised.

"F-u."

Partly due to curiosity, and partly due to instinct, Full reached out with its front leg. Instead of a paw, like it's back legs, it resembled an Eagles foot, three green talons reaching out, two in the front, one in the back. It swiped at Gladion's hand slowly, and grabbed his figure with its talons.

I will was astonished by this discovery, that it could move like this. The boy's hand felt soft on its hard talons. It's grip tightened, but it's muscles felt tired and worn out. Most likely because they hadn't been used before.

Gladion blinked and shook his hand slowly.

"uuuuuummmm, I need that. Please let go."

Gladion shook his hand harder, and in response Full desperately tightened it's grip, not wanting the sensation to end.

"let. GO."

Gladion stood up and tried to pull his hand away. This caused Full to be pulled off the metal platform, and crash onto the ground.

Full froze for a moment before screaming and thrashing in fear, all while not letting go of Gladion's hand. The boy was pulled to the ground by the creatures superior strength, practically helpless. He tried to tell the creature to stop, but his voice was drowned out by the creatures screams. Eventually, Full ended up getting Gladion head between its jaws, but didn't bit down. It just stayed like that, the feeling of something between its jaws comforting somehow, like the feeling of Gladion's hand between its talons.

"… how did I get in this? Can you let go of my head. Please?"

"…"

" I don't appreciate your slobber on my head. Please kindly remove my head from your mouth, sir, madam, or whatever the hell you are."

Full hesitated, reading the suppressed fear in his tone, before letting go. It also released its grip on Gladion's hand. Gladion sighed, sat up, and leaned his back against the curve of Full's belly.

"Ya'know, I don't hate you, even though you piss me off. I kinds just need someone who isn't a total dickbag to me. That, and I feel kinda sorry for you."

Gladion turned and rubbed Full's muzzle, and Full leaned in this time, craving the contact.

Gladion's arrogance vanished, replaced by sympathy.

"They're all heartless, every one of them. Especially my mother. Ever since dad disappeared and left his ultra beast research behind, mother has lost it. She pushed Lil and I away and mindlessly reaches for the stupid wormhole. At first it was…"

Gladion looked down.

"Tramatising. It was absolutely traumatizing. It hurt, feeling that neglect. It still kinds hurts, ya'know?" Gladion rubbed his wrist again. " I guess you don't know. You've only been alive for what, a day? Well, maybe you do know. Cause its all you do know. You're the only pokemon I'm allowed around- well, scratch that, I'm not supposed to be here. But really, I'm not allowed around mothers precious "babies" and the Ather lab scientists pokemon are assholes like their trainers. Especially Faba's Hypno. That thing is so goddamn ugly, but thinks it owns the place. Until that meowth decided it had enough." Gladion paused to chuckle. "A little kitty cat beat up the esteemed Faba's Hypno. Served that ugly ass right. Damn, I'm chattering like a sissy."

Gladion sniffed and mindlessly played with his jacket zipper.

"eh, not like it matters. Your not screaming at me, so I guess your cool with it. "

Full made a crooning sound and lifted it's head, showing its chin. Gladion stared at it before reaching over to scratch it. Full immediately made a happy sound and started patting the ground with one of its front legs.

"You are one pathetic creature. Really." Gladion stopped the scratching, and Full glared at him angrily. Then it took Gladion's head in its mouth again.

"DAMMIT! LET. GO."

"Krrrriiiiirrriiiiiiiiiriiiiiiiing."

"I'm guessing that translates to "scratch my chin, bitch, or I bite your head off." Humph. Fine, just let go, dammit."

Full let go, hearing the submission in his tone, and proceed to lift it's chin up. Gladion began the scratching again, although in a grumpy manner.

"I can't believe I'm letting you boss me around. If I weren't so tired, I would be the one doing the demanding. Really, climbing up the Ather tower to spray it with graffiti almost wasn't worth it. ALMOST."

Gladion stayed with Full until dawn, even though he had begun to grow extremely drowsy. Because, although he would never admit it, Full's company felt wonderful after feeling that painful neglect.

* * *

 **Crappy ending, yes. I'm sorry. I finished this, along with an essay and started a FaI chapter in the same day. But this was really fun. I really liked writing Gladion. And the relationship between him and type:null so far is really fun too. Tell me of you feel the same ^_^ I kinda forgot null is smaller than Silvally, but remember it's pokedex entry said it needed a control mask to control it's power. So… it's still much stronger than Gladion. And I think it's just big enough for to fit Gladion's head in its mouth. Also, I think it would look like a little Silvally, except gray instead of silver for the head. Idk… the great mysteries of pokemon XD**

 **Remember to review if you can! I'm planning on only 5 chapters of this, so 20 is a high number to shoot for, but I hope it will happen! Keeping my fingers crossed ^_^ have a good day!**


End file.
